Uma outra tentativa de entrevista
by Magalud
Summary: A BBC faz mais uma das novas entrevistas, surpreendendo Rowling.


Nome da fic: Uma outra tentativa de entrevista  
Autor: Magalud  
Email: magalud@yahoo.com  
Shipper: Nenhum  
Censura: PG-13  
Gênero: Humor.  
Resumo: A BBC faz mais uma das novas entrevistas, surpreendendo Rowling.  
Spoilers: Eu uso spoilers de todos os livros. Se você não leu algum, saia já de computador e abra os livros!  
Betas: Jana, a bruxinha simpática e Jobis, a serelepe feliz! Beijo para elas!  
Nota: Agradeço a Elisa por ter me dado muita força.  
  


Uma outra tentativa de entrevista

ANDREW KELLY: Alô a todos os ouvintes da BBC, muito boa noite. Quem fala é Andrew Kelly, apresentando mais um programa, Conversa Franca, que graças a todos vocês está rapidamente se tornando um campeão de audiência. Essa noite vamos ter uma conversa com a laureada autora J. K. Rowling. Boa-noite, Sra. Rowling. Obrigada por vir ao nosso programa.

J.K. ROWLING _(aborrecida)_**: **Boa noite, Andrew. Podemos ir logo ao ponto?

KELLY _(sorrindo)_**:** Com certeza! Sabia que a senhora estaria ansiosa para começar, pois nossa convidada dessa noite deverá surpreendê-la!

ROWLING _(desconfiada)_: Ai, meu pai. Lá vêm vocês de novo! Foi assim que tudo degringolou da última vez.

KELLY: Mas dessa vez é muito diferente! A senhora terá oportunidade de se explicar para seus leitores.

ROWLING:E é aí que todos os problemas começam...

KELLY: Não dessa vez. Tenho certeza de que a senhora vai adorar nossa personagem. Ela é muito conhecida, acho até que é muito popular. Por favor, vamos receber Belatriz Black Lestrange!

ROWLING _(quase caindo da cadeira):_ Quem?! Essa víbora? Desde quando eu vou adorar essa personagem?

KELLY: Lembre-se, Sra. Rowling: vai poder se explicar. E há muito que os leitores querem saber sobre essa personagem, não concorda?

Rowling _(cada vez mais desconfiada):_ Ai, ai, ai – isso não vai dar bom... P

(Entra **BELATRIZ LESTRANGE **_e senta-se. _**ROWLING **_está de olhos arregalados, tensa)_

KELLY: Bem-vinda, Sra. Lestrange. Ou devo chamá-la de Belatriz? Estamos muito contentes em tê-la no programa.

BELATRIZ LESTRANGE: Obrigado, Andrew. Gostei muito de ter sido convidada. Provavelmente foi um pedido de meus inúmeros fãs.

KELLY: Acredite, isso também pesou. Estaremos conversando com a escritora –

BELATRIZ _(olhando para _**ROWLING**_ com um sorriso maníaco):_ Ah, sim, sim, claro, eu sabia que estaríamos conversando com nossa grande colaboradora, J. K. Rowling.

ROWLING _(surpresa):_ Colaboradora?

BELATRIZ: Você foi de uma imensa ajuda para a nossa causa e para o meu Mestre. Sinceramente, eu devo confessar que fiquei surpresa. Aquele último livro foi tudo de bom: fugas de Azkaban, enganar aquele cretininho Harry Potter, brincar com ele, quase matar o tonto do Arthur Weasley e sem mencionar a_ pièce de resistence_ - a morte do animago. Madame, a senhora fez mais pela causa das Trevas nesse livro do que qualquer um de nossos fiéis Comensais. Tem minha admiração profunda.

ROWLING: Mas isso não quer dizer nada. As coisas podem mudar!

BELATRIZ : Com essa vantagem inicial que tivemos? A guerra vai estourar abertamente e nós temos muita vantagem sobre esses bonzinhos tolos. Graças a você, queridinha. Meu Mestre vai recompensá-la, pode acreditar.

ROWLING _(constrangida)_**: **Vocês podem estar se precipitando. Ainda faltam dois livros para sair. Muita coisa está para acontecer, acredite.

BELATRIZ: Nada que mude o resultado final. Somos mais fortes, somos mais decididos, não nos detemos por qualquer coisa...

ROWLING: Ora, isso é exagero. Nem todos são como você, Belatriz. Comensais são maus e traiçoeiros, mas também preferem salvar a própria pele. Quando a guerra apertar, alguns podem pular fora.

BELATRIZ _(orgulhosa)_:O Mestre jamais deixará isso acontecer. Mas numa coisavocê tem razão. Poucos Comensais são tão devotados como eu. Eu sou uma leal e fiel servidora de meu Mestre, e tenho muito orgulho disso.

ROWLING : Tenho que admitir uma coisa. Você é uma personagem muito útil para se ter.

BELATRIZ: Não pense que eu não sei disso. Você gosta de me usar para seus trabalhinhos sujos. Um deles foi dar fim no animago. Mas no fundo eu até gostei de fazer isso no desgraçado!

ROWLING: Mesmo? Tem gente que acha que você e Sirius até que poderiam fazer um par...

BELATRIZ (_indignada_): _O quê?!_ Sirius e eu? Que absurdo! É até imoral! Ele é meu primo! Essa gente não tem nenhuma vergonha? Eu posso ser Comensal, mas tenho princípios morais... er, quer dizer, alguns.

ROWLING: Eu entendo perfeitamente o que quer dizer. Humpf! Esses fanfic writers... Usam meus personagens para essas histórias descabidas. Como se vocês estivessem a fim um do outro durante o tempo de Hogwarts!

BELATRIZ: Mas que absurdo! Primeiro porque ele é grifinório, e eu odeio aquela gente. Nenhum sonserino que se preze gostaria sequer de ficar perto deles. Depois, como se isso não bastasse, ele é o lado do Bem. Pegaria muito mal com meu Mestre se eu tivesse algo com ele. E Sirius era a ovelha negra da família. O nome dele foi tirado daquele quadro na casa de titia com uma bituca de cigarro – quer desgraça maior? Nem usaram magia, foi um reles cigarro trouxa! Maldito animago! E pensar que durante anos eu achava que ele tinha se regenerado!

ROWLING: Como assim, se regenerado?

BELATRIZ : Meio óbvio, né? Achei que ele estivesse regenerado para o lado das trevas, como um verdadeiro Black. Sirius foi para Azkaban pela morte daqueles sem-graça dos Potter. Quando eu soube, achei que finalmente meu primo tinha criado juízo e se bandeado para o nosso lado. Então quando fui para Azkaban, eu até gostaria de ter mantido um contato, sabe, para apresentá-lo ao Mestre e encaminhá-lo no caminho das Trevas. Mas que engano! Ele foi vítima de uma armação, e nem tinha matado ninguém! Que decepção! É uma vergonha para a família.

ROWLING: Bom, isso foi um golpe magistral da minha parte, você não acha? Deu um suspense legal ao livro do _Prisioneiro de Azkaban._

BELATRIZ _(pensativa):_ Não sei não. Tem uma coisa que eu nunca entendi. Se ele era tão amigo dos Potter, como é que ninguém ficou do lado dele nem desconfiou da verdade? Ele não tinha aqueles amigos tão sinceros e inseparáveis? Digo, um amigo dele tipo aquele lobisomem Remo Lupin poderia ter ficado do lado dele e lutado para provar a inocência do Sirius. Dizem que a lealdade e a coragem são as qualidades de um grifinório, mas ninguém foi leal com ele! Humpf! Você poderia ter escrito melhor essa parte.

ROWLING: Mas havia testemunhas! E circunstâncias! Foi um massacre horrível naquele dia, ninguém tinha como saber o que realmente acontecera. A "morte" de Pedro Pettigrew só serviu para confirmar que ele teria se voltado para o outro lado. Havia também a história do segredo, todo mundo achava que ele era o Fiel do Segredo dos Potter.

BELATRIZ: Isso não é desculpa. Essa história toda só serve para mostrar que essa tal lealdade grifinória não é tudo isso que dizem ser. Estou muito bem em Sonserina, obrigada! E mais ainda: estou feliz por ter mandado o desgraçado do Sirius para Além do Véu e me livrado dele de uma vez por todas. Meu Mestre veio me apoiar quando eu fiz isso. E você viu a cara do pirralho Potter, todo deprimido por ter perdido a única pessoa que era como família para ele? Agora ele ficou sozinho no mundo! Graças a mim! Mwahauhauhauhauh! Como eu gosto de ser maquiavélica e cruel!

ROWLING: Acredite: isso tá na cara.

BELATRIZ: Mesmo que você tenha me deixado apodrecendo em Azkaban esses anos todos, valeu a pena. Primeiro porque esses Dementadores não são lá tão assustadores quanto se pensa.

ROWLING _(espantada):_ Está brincando? Eles são capazes de sugar sua alma! Reitrar toda a sua alegria de viver! Como não são assustadores?

BELATRIZ: Eu acho que eles são fichinha se comparados aos Espectros do Anel. Sabe, aqueles cavaleiros do _Senhor dos Anéis_, todos pretos, que tinham um barulho horrível? Aquilo sim, é de fazer alguém perder o sono! Ops, desculpe. Eu sei que provavelmente estou violando algum copyright, mas sinceramente, esses Dementadores são umas bibas comparados aos Nove Espectros do Anel.

ROWLING: Não acredito que você não tenha sido atormentada por eles. Ninguém passa esse tempo todo em Azkaban sem conseqüência. Não vê que você está envelhecida, tem cabelos brancos, não é mais tão bonita quanto costumava ser, está até meio biruta?

BELATRIZ: Ah, mas você não acha que isso tem mais a ver com as distorções ocasionadas pelas minhas escolhas? Digo, depois desses anos todos trabalhando para meu Mestre, não acha que minha beleza ia sofrer? Minha dedicação ao Senhor das Trevas foi quem me deixou assim... Meu gosto por fazer o mal, por torturar... Já viu o servicinho perfeito que eu fiz nos Longbottom?

ROWLING _(olhando para ela, incrédula):_ Você acha aquilo perfeito? Os pobres estão dementes, por sua causa e do seu marido!

BELATRIZ _(interrompendo):_ Aquele covarde do meu marido ficou com medo. Fui eu quem quis torturá-los mais e mais, até que eles enlouqueceram. Foi um serviço perfeito.

ROWLING: O pobre do Neville ficou praticamente órfão e teve que ser criado pela avó.

BELATRIZ: Isso porque eu não o torturei também! Não que eu não quisesse, mas ele estava escondido. Também, nem meu Mestre quis nada com esse aí. Ele tinha chance de ser escolhido para morrer, mas meu Mestre preferiu o pirralho Potter. Esse tal Neville Longbottom foi rejeitado mesmo, viu?

ROWLING: Não diga isso. Quem sabe Neville ainda vá fazer um grande ato de bravura? 

BELATRIZ: Rá! É mais fácil eu lavar as cuecas sujas do Dumbledore! Ele é um bolha, como todos os grifinórios. Meu Mestre vai dar um fim neles todos! Ele está fortalecido e vocês vão ver como a ira dele cairá sobre todos os que não servirem às Trevas! Ele sairá vitorioso! Vai conquistar todos os fracos e covardes! Vocês todos ficarão de joelhos perante meu Mestre e serão escravos dele!

KELLY _(com um sorriso amarelo):_ Er, Dona Belatriz. Por favor... Menos, Belatriz, menos. Lembre-se do que nós combinamos antes de ir ao ar.

BELATRIZ _(a contragosto): _Ah, claro. Desculpe.

ROWLING: Hum. Agora, vendo você falando assim sobre seu Mestre, estou entendendo como você pode ter tantos fãs que te admiram. Você tem mesmo uma força que apela a algumas pessoas.

BELATRIZ: Isso mesmo. Você conhece a palavra girl power?

ROWLING: Claro. Ela se refere ao poder feminino arquetípico junguiano que as mulheres podem emular de acordo com sua anima em conjunção com um animus correspondente e que –

BELATRIZ : Ih, corta essa de Jung! Eu tô falando de girl power e sisterhood, entende? É a capacidade do mulherio partir para a porrada quando quer! Tipo Panteras 2 e Alias, saca? Woo-hoo!

ROWLING: Hum, acho que entendo.É isso que você acha que está fazendo?

BELATRIZ: É, mas você bem que podia dar uma força.

ROWLING_:_ Eu? Como assim?

BELATRIZ:Precisamos de mais Comensais mulheres! Eu praticamente faço tudo sozinha. Não é que eu esteja reclamando, mas a Creuza aqui tá ficando cansada, entende?

ROWLING: Creuza?

BELATRIZ: Tudo é comigo, eu pareço uma empregada: arrumar o QG, ensinar os Comensais júniores, fazer comida para aquela turma toda, ajudar nas sessões de tortura, até atender alguns pedidos especiais do Mestre no final do expediente, se é que você me entende... A Narcisa faz corpo mole, mas agora que Lúcio está em Azkaban, ela bem que poderia dar as caras. É muita coisa para euzinha. Não é fácil ser mulher e sozinha no meio daquele bando de Comensais.

ROWLING _(ruborizada):_ Mas eu nunca escrevi nada sobre isso. Você está exagerando!

BELATRIZ: Exagerando, eu? Querida, quando eu falei que a Creuza tava cansada, eu estou falando de cama, mesa e banho!

ROWLING _(agora escandalizada)_: Que coisa mais rude!

BELATRIZ: Ora, que espanto é esse? Nunca imaginou que nós, Comensais, pudéssemos ser também bem pervertidos? Está na descrição do trabalho.

KELLY _(interrompendo antes que a coisa engrossasse): _Belatriz, acho que infelizmente nosso tempo está chegando ao fim. Que tal dar suas últimas palavras aos nossos ouvintes? E, er, lembre-se que alguns deles podem ser crianças.

BELATRIZ: Crianças, é? Bom, quem sabe elas não querem passar um dia divertido com a tia Bela? Podemos fazer joguinhos de pega-pega, de quem enfia mais coisas no nariz do outro, de quem agüenta mais tempo dentro de uma garrafinha de poção quente...

(**ROWLING** _fica escandalizada)_

KELLY _(apressadamente)_**: **Na verdade, esse é todo o tempoque tínhamos disponíveis para essa entrevista. Gostaríamos de agradecer a presença de nossa entrevistada J. K. Rowling...

ROWLING _(revirando os olhos): _Graças a Deus que acabou.

KELLY: ... e de nossa convidada Belatriz Lestrange.

BELATRIZ: Née Black, não se esqueça. E para todos em casa, um recado: Arrependam-se! Ou o Mestre fará isso por vocês! Mwahauauhauhauhauh! Ele é o máximo!

ROWLING: Acaba isso logo, pelo amor de Deus! 

KELLY: Boa-noite a todos e até a semana que vem com mais um programa Conversa Franca!

Fim

Voltar


End file.
